Another Dragon Slayer
by LunaTheLoneWolf
Summary: A girl by the name Ren comes to Fairy Tail, claiming to be a Dragon Slayer and with a bad past in tow...so what happens when it starts to come back?
1. Chapter 1

Shortly after the Magnolia Harvest Festival, the town's people were still cleaning up the mess that Fairy Tail had made all because of Luxus contest to see who the toughest mage in Fairy Tail was. The people that came from other towns to see Fantasia were also leaving. However, there was one girl that just got to town. A shopkeeper saw her and said, "You're a little too late for the Festival."

The girl looked at the woman who was sweeping the outside of her shop. "Festival? I'm not here for that. But do you know where Fairy Tail is?"

The woman nodded while mumbling something about another mage joining the Guild. She then pointed to her right. "It's down there young man. By the edge of the town."

The girl turned around and looked behind her. "Are you still talking to me," she said while looking back at the old woman. The woman slowly nodded and the girl smirked. "I'm not a guy."

The woman looked shocked. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought you were by the way you look."

The girl didn't look surprised or hurt or anything. "It's ok. I get that a lot." And it's true.

The girl's name is Ren. She's fourteen and is as flat as paper. It doesn't help that her hair is a dark purple, short and somewhat jagged. She also wears all black. Black t-shirt, black cargo pants, black hiking boots and black finger-less gloves. Her skin has some color since she was usually walking outside and her eyes are a deep blue. A person could always tell what her emotion is since she's horrible at hiding it but she rarely has any emotions to show. She'll smirk when she is happy, cry when she is sad, and you can tell when she's shocked or mad. But that's all she can manage to show.

Ren thanked the woman and started towards the Guild. She looked around the town as she walked. Then after minutes of walking, she found the Guild. She stopped in front of the huge building and looked over the sign. Ren mumbled, "Fairy Tail," and her eyes scanned the rest of the building. She then mumbled, "I guess it changed. The way the old girl told me about it made it sound different." She paused and shook her head of the woman she thought of as if it would make the bad memory go away. She then put her hands in her pockets and walked inside.

The first thing Ren did was look around and take mental notes. She etched what the place looked like into her head. She also saw that everyone had a bandage; whether it was one or two to so many that they looked like a mummy. Ren then looked in front of her to try and find the master's office.

While she walked in, she caught some of the mages' attention. When she was half way across the Guild, she saw that half of the mages' eyes were on her and felt the other half on her back. She stopped and yelled, "What are you all looking at?" while looking at most of them.

All the mages then looked away and talked among themselves. Ren scoffed and looked forward again to now see a tall woman with white hair even though she looked like she was almost twenty. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Sure… Where's the master's office?" Ren asked bluntly.

The lady just smiled like it was absolutely normal for a total stranger to come in and ask to see the master. Then again, this _was_ the world's biggest Guild. _This lady probably thinks I'm joining, _Ren thought as she was led away to a door to the right and front of the building. She smirked. _Well, if she _is _thinking that, she's right. _

The lady knocked on the door and it was answered by a "come in." The lady opened up the door and said, "Hello master Makarov."

The same voice was heard again only more depressed at the end. "Hello Mirajane. Is Natsu causing trouble again?"

The white haired girl laughed. "No he isn't. Someone just wanted to see you."

As if on cue, Ren peered over Mirajane's shoulder to see a small man with gray hair. Ren could tell that the man was old by his wrinkles even if he had the voice of a teenager, she knew. Mirajane stepped out of the way for Makarov to get a good look of Ren. "Ah. Hello young man. Is something wrong?"

It was a habit for Ren to turn, look around, look back at the person she was talking to and ask, "Are you still talking to me?" The old man nodded and she said, "I'm a girl." Mirajane then began to chuckle at the old man's astonished face while Ren smirked again. "Heh. Well, I wanted to join the Guild. This old lady I knew told me about it before," she rubbed the back of her neck and looked away; all traces of joy gone. "Before she moved on to the afterlife." She shook her head like she did outside the Guild. "Anyways. She got me interested and I wanna join."

Ren looked back at the old man to see him still the way he was. Mirajane bent down and waved her hand in front of the master's face. He finally snapped out of it and nodded. "Ok. We'll just need to fill out a card with some information, Mirajane will give you the Fairy Tail's mark and you'll be good to go." Ren shrugged and sat down at a chair while Makarov rummaged through the desk in front of her. He then pulled out a small paper and pen. "Ok then. First off, your name."

"Ren Mokuzai."

"Age?"

"Fourteen."

"Magic?"

"I'm a dragon slayer." The old man's astonished face came back and he dropped his pen right after she said that. "What? Something wrong with that?"

"No," Mirajane chimed in. "He's just surprised since we already have two dragon slayers. Natsu, a fire dragon slayer, and Gajeel, a metal dragon slayer."

"Ah. Well, I'm a shadow one. Kuromajin took me in for five years."

Makarov nodded and wrote on the card again. "Likes?"

"Music and a good story."

"Dislikes?"

"Seeing people get hurt for no good reason."

"Ok then. Mirajane?"

Ren turned to her right to see Mirajane holding a Fairy Tail stamp. "Uh… Won't that come off as soon as I take a shower?"

Mirajane laughed. "No. It's permanent unless you ask the master to remove it. So, where do you want it to be? It can go anywhere on your body."

Ren's eyebrow rose. "Anywhere?"

"Yep. One mage has it on his tongue."

Ren sweat dropped as she thought about that. She then thought of where to have it and slightly lifted up her shirt; smacking Makarov when he looked like a perv. "That's another thing I hate. Perverts. I'll have it here," she said while pointing to a spot right below her ribs to the right side of her body. The stamp was a dark purple only lighter than her hair. Ren smirked. "Well, that about takes care of things," She spoke, looking up at Makarov afterwards. "Thanks."

She got up to leave when she heard Makarov tell Mirajane to show Ren around. Mirajane lead Ren out and began to tell her about the request board and some of the other members. As they passed by the bar, the two girls heard Makarov behind them. "Attention! Attention everyone!"

_Don't tell me he's gonna…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey! I just really felt like typing this. hope ya like it!**

**~Skully**


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't tell me he's gonna…_

"This is Ren Mokuzai," Makarov said, waving his hand over to as said girl, "our newest member."

"So much for being a shadow that no one notices," Ren grumbled. She silently sent a glare back at the short man standing on the bar counter.

Mirajane laughed a bit. "Well they all were going to find out about you sooner or later."

"I could've waited 'til later," the purple haired girl mumbled. She sighed and turned to the group of people looking at her. "Uh… hi, what's up?" She was actually a bit surprised that most of the people there gave her warm smiles even though she didn't return them.

Then a spikey pink haired 'mummy' came running out in front of the crowd yelling something that was muffled by the bandages covering his mouth. No one else knew what he was saying, based on their blank stares, while he finished what he was yelling about and pointed at Ren. Complete silence followed after the mummified mage stopped yelling. After a good minute, there was a sigh and wood creaking slightly, like someone getting up. "The idiot said that he wants to fight you," a close second, black haired, 'mummy' translated.

A few more sighs and 'He's hopeless' passed through the crowd while a smirk grew across Ren's face and finally turned into a laughing fit. The pink haired boy blinked then looked pissed while he yelled something again. This time, before the black haired guy could translate again, Ren became sober from her laughing and answered, "I'm laughing at you, dude." She let out another chuckle. "I'll fight ya, but only after ya loose about a hundred of those bandages."

Both 'mummies' looked at her strangely for two different reasons. The pink haired one asked her about how she did know he had over a hundred bandages, it was still muffled but she knew what he was saying, causing her to fight back more laughter. The black haired one nearly fell over from the stupidity of the other's question. "You're a total moron!" he yelled right after he recovered from the near-fall. "The better question would be: How the hell can he understand you?"

Most of the other mages went back to what they were doing before while a few mages that knew the two arguing 'mummies' sighed and stayed where they were to make sure the two didn't hurt each other even more. Ren smirked and walked a little closer to the two. "Yo guys, its fine, okay? So what if I know what he's saying, it's not that hard." She shrugged while the two looked at her again. "Anyways, thanks for the laugh. I haven't had one like that in years. And I'll save that fight with ya 'till after you get better since it'd be unfair if I fight with you like this." She then turned and started walking to the request board. On her way there, she heard someone trying to run up behind her to jump her. Ren sighed and looked down at her shadow. In a quick second, she felt the familiar force pulling her down into the floor.

Ren looked up and around in her little world. She called it the shadow world since it showed everyone's shadows. It was cliché but it stuck ever since she was four and a half, when she first went there with Kuromajin. She looked over and saw the pink haired boy's shadow. He was looking around, saying something but it was too muffled. Then the black haired mage's voice came in slightly muffled saying, "How the hell do I know where he went? It looked like he was just sucked into the floor." That was one thing about the shadow world, any noise from the opposite side came through slightly muted.

A smirk crossed the shadow mage's face as she, sort of, floated by the spikey haired shadow and flicked his forehead.

~~~When Ren Disappeared~~~

The pink haired mage tried to jump Ren but just landed on the floor. He quickly stood up and looked around but the girl was nowhere to be seen. He tried to say, 'Where is he?' but it still wasn't clear. The other 'mummy' that could make out what he said just answered, "How the hell do I know where he went? It looked like he was just sucked into the floor." Shortly after that was said, the pink haired mage felt something like a flick on his forehead. He looked around again then at the floor.

Something he didn't notice before was another shadow that looked just like Ren. Only thing was that there were two light holes where the eyes should be and a slightly curved line where its mouth was. A quiet snort was heard and the shadow quickly went over to the request board. Ren came out of the floor a second later and quickly scanned all the papers. She ripped a sheet off the board, looked it over again and walked over to hand it to Mirajane. "I'm taking this one, see ya in a week tops."

And with that, she turned and walked out of the guild. "Wow," a blonde girl muttered. "What's up with him?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**OMG... I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Sorry but as you can see -points to army outfit- I've been fighting against the polt bunnies that keep attacking me. That, and the homework my teachers give me SUCKS! It just turns my brain off when I try to type. -.-;;;**

**-r**ustling** in bush behind me- O_O SHOOT, THEY'RE BACK! -starts shooting plot bunnies- LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CURSED STORIES! I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU!**

**Please review before I loose my sanity. :'D**


End file.
